1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction for loosing prevention and position fixing of rule tape of tape ruler, especially to a construction for fixing the head portion of the rule tape of tape ruler, so as to enable user to measure a distance of object by himself.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional manual winding tape ruler comprises a main housing 11, the upper end of said main housing 11 is formed as a handle 12 and a wound rule tape 13 is installed inside the main housing 11. On one side of the main housing 11, there is a winding element 14 for winding the rule tape 13 into the housing 11. The free end of rule tape 13 is attached with a buckle ring 13, so as to enable the user to pull out the rule tape and prevent the free end of the rule tape to be wound into the main housing 11. While in using the tape ruler, the rule tape 13 is pulled out to measure the distance or length of an object by viewing the scales formed on the rule tape 13.
However, when said conventional tape ruler is in using for measuring a distance of object, because the free end of rule tape 13 can not be fixed at a position, the rule tape 13 has to be pulled out by one individual, while another people holds the main housing 11 and hooks the scale indicating the object to obtain the information of measurement. It is difficult for one person to measure an object and as a result, the conventional tape ruler is not convenient for people to measure an object.
Furthermore, the free end of rule tape of said conventional manual winding tape ruler is not fixed at one location and the end of rule tape can swing freely, the weight of buckle attached onto the rule tape always causes the loosing of rule tape, this also causes inconvenience to people.